Dead to Me
by nativedoll16
Summary: What will happen to Kai while he is trapped in the 1903 prison world? Will he make it out of the prison world alive? Read and find out!


"Who the hell are you?" Kai replied before his airways were cut off by the tight grip of the desiccated vampire's hand.

Kai tried to collect his thoughts or think of a spell, but his usual killer instinct was muted by the monster strangling him. The other vampire's eyes slowly moved toward Kai as they inhaled the aroma of fresh human blood. The vampires crept out of their seats and moved toward Kai like a herd of zombies.  
The male vampire that still strangled leaned forward and sunk his rotten fangs into Kai's sensitive flesh. The vampire drank deeply from the holes in Kai neck until Kai's vision became blurry, and his mind was becoming hazy.

The other vampires still crept toward Kai, and he realized he had to do something. Kai managed to murmur a spell, and all of the vampire's backs were glued to the wall on the other side of the cave. Kai tried to concentrate on the imprisoned vampires, but he was gradually becoming disoriented. He was still hemorrhaging from the stab wound that Bonnie gave him, and at this rate he would bleed to death in less than an hour.

Kai held onto one of the old, cobweb covered desk and stood on his feet. Kai stumbled towards one of the vampires pinned onto the wall.

He chanted a spell in Latin, and the vampire's eyes started to bleed. The vampire did not react to the damaged Kai caused. Kai cringed at the sight of the monster before him. The other vampires started to hiss at Kai, and Kai placed his finger on the vampire's cheek.

Kai licked the blood off of his finger, and his stab wound immediately started to heal. For some reason he still felt light headed.  
Kai released the pinned vampires, and he stumbled towards the cave's entrance holding onto the wall for support. The vampires moved as fast as they could trying to catch Kai, but they still could not reach him. The male vampire that fed from Kai was the fastest, but Kai used all his will to survive. He ran quickly towards the cave's exit.

Once Kai stepped out of the cave, he cast another spell on the outside of the cave. The spell placed a shield on the cave's entrance that prevented the vampires from entering and leaving the cave.

Kai took a deep breath because he was exhausted from using his magic and running out of the cave. He suddenly felt disoriented again and before he could walk any further, Kai blacked out.

A few seconds after he lost consciousness, his heart and pulse stopped beating.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie was sitting in front of a fire at the Salvatore's house contemplating on when her life became so tragic. It was question she constantly asked herself knowing she already knew the answer. She thought about how she brutally attacked Kai, and how he was the reason behind her weariness. _He ruined me. _She thought.

Bonnie's mind flashed back to all the horrible things Kai did to her in 1994, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to convince herself it was all over, but she knew that nothing could wipe away the damage that Kai caused.

Bonnie's dark thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was Damon.

"Hello." Bonnie replied knowing she would regret answering the phone.

"Hey, Bonnie I hate to have to tell you this, but I need your help." Damon said sounding almost frantic.

_Of course, they all need my help. _Bonnie said to herself. "What happened?" She asked in spite of herself.

"According to Alaric, Jo started having complications with her pregnancy earlier today. Apparently, she started losing a lot of blood out of nowhere, and now she is in critical condition." Damon said.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Bonnie asked knowing how unsympathetic she sounded.

Bonnie heard Damon sigh over the phone, and there was a moment of silence between them.

Damon finally broke the silence. "Jo and Kai are twins, and when Kai completed the merge he became leader of the Gemini Coven. Well, if the leader of the Gemini Coven dies, so does everyone else that's a member of the coven." Damon said sounding regretful.

"What!" Bonnie snapped.

"So you put the lives of Jo, her unborn child, and the rest of the coven in danger just so we could get revenge on Kai."

This was truly the last straw.  
"I know. I know what I did was wrong, but I did it for you Bonnie."

"Just save it Damon."

"I know Kai deserves everything that happen to him, I just did not expect our plan to back fire. I need you to get the ascendant Bonnie, and go back to 1903 and save Kai. We can find some other way to get rid of him." Damon said and Bonnie felt too ill to speak.

"I'll think about it." Bonnie said, and she hung the phone up without saying goodbye.

AN: Dun dun….. What is going to happen next? I never thought that I would write a Vampire Diaries fanfiction in a million years, but my OTP Bonkai has changed me. Anyways let me know what you think of this. I published this at 3 am so excuse the horribleness. I know this will never happen on the show, but I just was hit with a crazy idea. Thanks for reading.


End file.
